


Septiplier Grey's Anatomy AU

by lokasennascribe



Category: Grey's Anatomy, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Grey's Anatomy, Cute, Embarrassed Jack, It is kinda funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokasennascribe/pseuds/lokasennascribe
Summary: Jack arrives on his first day as an Intern at Seattle Grace Hospital. His day doesn't go very well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random thing. Enjoy.

Jack stretched his back out and whined. He had gone to the bar last night to celebrate his first year internship. He had taken someone home and had left early, leaving them a note telling them to leave and that they where sorry. Honestly he didn’t really care about the stranger being left in his home, he was to excited to be starting his career. He looked up as someone called a group of names. The interns who were called rushed out the door.

“Did you hear?” Someone asked, sitting next to him. Jack looked up to see blue hair and blue eyes smiling at him.

“Hear what?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

“One of the dudes here was a model. Runway and Vogue and shit.” The blue haired man smiled, scanning the remaining interns with his eyes.

“Neat, hey, your Felix right?” Jack asked, standing up.

“Yeah. Your Jack.” Felix smiled. Jack nodded back.

“Which resident you got?” Jack asked.

“Nelson. You?” Felix mumbled. Jack winced.

“Ice roast? Me too. Hear he can kick yer ass if you give ‘em so much as a bad look.” Jack whispered. Felix nodded.

“You got Ice Roast? Me too.” A smaller blonde woman spoke up. Both men looked towards her and their eyes went wide. She was lovely, well she looked like she could recite all of the Iliad but she was amazingly beautiful. “At least we can all freeze together. I’m Signe by the way.” She smiled, holding out her hand. “Well I guess from here on out I will be called Hansen but you know.” She shrugged.

“Felix. Uh Felix Kjellberg.” Felix shook her hand vigorously. She smiled.

“Uh yeah. We meet at the mixer. I remember. You had on a knee length Lisa Kerry dress. It was lipstick red. Lovely dress. Uhm Yeh anyway I’m Jack.” He shook her hand. The other two residents gave him a questioning look. “Oh, shite, you think I’m gay now!” He whined.

“Kjellberg, Hansen, Mcloughlin, Howell, Lester.” A voice called and the group headed out.

“Nelson?” Felix asked the man standing there. He nodded out the door.

“End of the hall.” He had a warning smile. Felix nodded and headed down the hall.

“That’s Ice Roast? I thought they would be a man.” Signe mumbled. A lovely blonde woman stood at the desks.

“I thought they would be taller.” Jack mumbled.

“Maybe it’s just professional jealousy. Maybe people gave her names like Ice queen and Ice roast because they fear her. Maybe she is nice.” A pale wide, eyed, happy looking man slipped around them. His blueish black hair perfect.

“Lemme guess, your the model?” Signe smirked. A scoff sounded out behind them. A man with an unamused face and glaring eyes caught up with the little ball of sunshine.

“Hi I’m Philip Lester but everyone calls me Phil.” The blue eyed man smiled, holding out his hand. The lovely woman looked up from her paper and gave them all a dead, unamused look.

“I Have five rules, Memorize them. Rule number 1: Don’t bother sucking up, I already hate you. That’s not gonna change.” She gestured to the objects laying nest to her. “Trauma protocol, phone list, Pagers!” She began to walk away, “Nurses will page you, You answer every page at a run. A run! That’s rule number two.” She shouted.

The interns scrambled to pick up their pagers and follow her as she walked briskly down the hall.

“Your first shirt starts now and last 48 hours. You are Interns, grunts, nobody’s. Bottom of the surgical food chain. You run labs, write orders, work every second night until you drop, AND don’t complain about it.” She didn’t pause as she kept walking on, supposedly giving them a tour. She swung open a door and flipped on the light. “On call rooms, attendingS hog these, so sleep when you can where you can. That brings me rule number three. Don’t page me unless your patient is dying. Rule number four, Said patient better not be dead when I get there.” She sighed, looking down at her clipboard. Jack glanced around and raised his hand.

“What?” She looked at him from her papers.

“That was only four, you said five.” Jack spoke timidly. She gave him a questioning look before her pager beeped.

“Rule five, when I move, you move.” She spoke quickly before she dashed off and the interns rushed after her.

~~

Jack flinched back from the parents. He had been assigned to a seizure patient and the parents where shouting at him, demanding answers. His fellow interns watched, holding back snickers.

“I-I don’t, Dr. Nelson?” Jack turned to the stoic woman. She just shrugged and gestured towards the doctor who just walked in.

“Sorry I’m late. Hello my name is Dr. Fischbach.” The man smiled shaking the hands of the parents. He turned to Jack and meet his gaze. “Oh, Jack. Hi. Sorry but I used your shower this morning. Hope you don’t mind.” He smiled, well more like smirk. Jack went beat red and hung his head.

Jack only half listened and when he was ordered to go run labs he quickly dashed away. His fellow interns following.

“Dude, what was that?” Felix giggled, grabbing jacks arm. Signe nodded.

“Yeah you know him?” She near purred. Phil and Dan just exchanged looks.

“Jack!” A deep voice called out. Jack turned beat red as Dr. Fischbach rushed over to them. “Sorry for embarrassing you, I just wanted some pay back for being left alone.” He smiled.

“It’s fine Dr. Fischbach.” Jack mumbled. Mark tilted his head.

“Uh, last night is was Mark, now it’s Dr. Fischbach. Was the sex really that bad?” He smirked then. The whole group gasped. Jack turned beat red.

“N-No. I mean! I-I I have tests to run, have a nice day!” Jack turned and ran down the hall. Mark smirked.

“Oh well.” Mark shrugged.

“MARK!” Dr. Nelson near screeched. Mark smiled at her.

“Yes Amy?” He purred. She thwacked him with her chart and glared.

“You slept with one of my interns!! AGAIN!” She hissed. He laughed.

“Well it’s not my fault you pick all the hot ones.” He smiled. She rolled her eyes.

“If i didn’t know better i would say this was because we broke up. But since you aren’t petty then i know that’s not whats going on. So stop sleeping with my interns so i won’t think that. Now go do some surgery or something.” Amy scolded, kicking his legs. Mark walked off laughing.


End file.
